Hearts In Ice
by NemKess
Summary: set about 9 years after EW. Losing Heero 5 years beofre, causes drastic changes in Relena. Now he's back.
1. Parts 1 - 4

disclaimer: the gundam wing universe and its subsequent character belong to their creators. it wasnt me, im not getting paid for this. dont sue, please.

To save readers searching time, I'm posting these, four parts to a post. Each part is from a different character's pov. 

Hearts In Ice

Part I: No Tears

by: NemKess

A.C. 204

"It's over Relena. _Sacrebleau!_ Everything is more important to you than me. I'm tired of this. _Mademoiselle,_ I don't even think you know what love is." The man paused to glare up at the woman who stood in the doorway watching dispassionately as he packed his belongs. A quick sweep of the room showed that he had everything. Despite being engaged for two and a half years, there was very little in her apartment to show he'd ever existed. On the other hand, there was very little of Relena there either. Six nights out of seven, she slept at the office. she was a willing slave to her work.

"Here." Relena tugged the engagement ring off of her finger and handed it to him. "Better luck next time."

He spat a French curse at her.

Relena watched him leave then turned and let herself out onto the balcony. She took a cigarette out and lit it. taking a deep drag, she contemplated what had been said. 

Pierre was wrong, she decided. She knew what love was. She'd once loved someone with every fiber of her being. Loved him so much, she'd have done anything for him; all he had to do was ask. His final request of her had nearly broken her heart, but she'd done it.

For the first time in nearly five years, Relena Darlian let her mind wander into the past. Back to the last time she'd seen Heero Yuy.

*"Dammit, Relena. You can't be here. It's too dangerous." Heero's tender kisses along her jaw line and the gentle hands working their way under her blouse and up her ribcage, belied his harsh words.

"I had to come." He lifted his arms to let her tug off his shirt. "Had. To be. With. You." The words were punctuated by bites and kisses as her mouth made its way down his bare chest. They were the last coherent words spoken the rest of the night.

The next morning, Relena awoke before Heero. She took the rare opportunity to gaze at his peaceful features. At nineteen, he was even more handsome than when they'd first met. Six feet tall with broad shoulders and a trim waist, he'd had more than a few women drooling over his body. His features had matured, even softened a bit, but his beautiful cobalt blue eyes were as intense as ever.

As if on cue, his eyes opened to pin her with that intensity. She started to tell him how much she loved him, but was stopped when he put his fingers over her mouth.

"We need to talk."

A shiver of unease worked its way up her spine. Somehow, she knew she wasn't going to like this conversation.

"I'm leaving." His fingers tightened when she tried to protest. "I'm leaving." he repeated, "and you're staying."

Relena pulled his hand away from her mouth.

"You can't," she said as tears welled up in her eyes. "I love you and I know you love me!"

Heero didn't reply. He just got out of the bed and began dressing.

"Why? What did I do wrong?" She was sobbing and could barely able to get the words out.

Heero, now fully clothed, came back to the bed. He pulled her up into his embrace, stroking hair gently until the sobs quieted into soft sniffles. Then he pulled back.

"It's nothing you did or didn't do, Relena. It's just the way it has to be."

"But-"

"I've thought about everything very carefully. This is the way it's got to be. It's the best thing for both of us. If you really loved me, you'd trust my judgment. You'd trust me." He wiped away her tears. "And don't cry. Don't ever cry."

With a last gentle kiss on her lips, he turned and picked up the two suitcases he'd packed the night before; before she'd even arrived.

Relena Darlian stood there silently and watched the one person who meant more to her than anything else in the world, walk out of her life.

Relena sighed and lit another cigarette. Three months after he left, she'd miscarried the baby they'd made that night. Officially, she'd been sick with pneumonia for the week of work she'd missed. Only Milliardo and Sally knew any different.

She'd thrown herself into work, grateful for the distraction it gave her. A nearly successful assassination attempt had left her blind in her right eye and temporarily paralyzed. Despite a ninety percent recovery, she still had a limp. Several hours everyday were spent in physical therapy and strength training with sally and Wufei. Now, as long as she concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, the limp was unnoticeable to anyone other than herself.

Through the years, she'd grown colder and more distant towards those around her. She'd only agreed to marry Pierre to get her brother off her back. All his lectures on duty and honor had been driving her crazy. So when Pierre asked her again, she said yes to a man she not only didn't love, but one she didn't even really like. She'd been spending even more time at work or in training with Wufei than ever before. 

Still, in five years of pain and loneliness, she'd kept her silent promise to Heero. She'd never looked for him. Over time, the memories faded and the love disappeared. It took with it all her other emotions. Now she felt nothing. No joy or sorrow. No love or hate. Nothing. She simply existed. And no matter what, she hadn't cried.

Sighing, she tossed the cigarette down and went back inside. Time to tell Milliardo she'd been jilted.

disclaimer: the gundam wing universe and its subsequent characters belong to their creators. it wasnt me. dont sue, please.

Hearts in Ice

Part II: Desperate Measures

by: NemKess

Milliardo Peacecraft growled in annoyance as he flicked off the screen. He'd known Pierre was getting fed up with Relena, but to call off an engagement the night before the ceremony was idiocy. Relena had been cold and unfeeling for as long as she'd known Pierre. To his knowledge, his sister had never promised undying love. It was a well known fact that Heero Yuy was the only man who' ever received that vow.

He smiled grimly. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Heero's leaving her was the direct cause of the drastic changes in Relena. Even without taking into account other factors. Having the man she loved take everything she could give and still walk away, had to have crushed the strength of her ideals.

Oh, she could still do politics with the best of them. Politicians and the general public still held her in high esteem. She always showed them a polite smile and a calm voice; only those who'd once been close to her ever noticed the empty eyes. Only he and Sally knew that she'd buried a baby and never shed a tear.

Milliardo was tired of this Relena. He wanted his baby sister back. The one who laughed and cried. He even missed her rare fits of temper.

He studied the fax Duo had sent him earlier that morning. He hated going against Relena's wishes, but enough was enough. Besides, he was sure his sister would thank him in the end.

He dialed up the number on the fax. In only a few moments, a familiar face was staring at him, expressionless.

"Zechs." Heero acknowledged.

"Heero, I am in need of your assistance."

disclaimer: the gundam wing universe and its subsequent characters are the property of their creators. it wasnt me. im not getting paid. dont sue.

GW: Hearts on Ice

Part 3: Heero Returns

Written by: NemKess

Heero Yuy sat for a moment, thinking.The call from Zechs had been something of a surprise.The request to act as Relena's bodyguard for the next couple of weeks an even bigger one.Considering the way he'd left five years ago, he couldn't honestly believe that Relena wanted this.She'd always had as much pride as anyone he knew, more than most actually.His decision back then would have wounded that pride dreadfully. 

He'd never really believed her when she said she loved him.He was just the forbidden fruit that she had to have.Not wanting to wait around until she left him, he'd beat her to the punch.Heero had his pride too. 

In the years since, he'd learned a very important lesson in life.Pride did not keep one warm at night while you slept.Neither did it rub sore muscles, listen when you needed to talk, or make you laugh.Still, he felt that he'd made the right decision.Relena was better off without him.And he was certainly better off without her. 

_Liar._

He ignored the voice in his head and began to pack his bags. 

It was Wufei that met him at when his shuttle docked.The Chinese man called out to him.They shook hands and went to get Heero's bags. 

"It has been a long time, Heero." 

"Yeah." 

"Silent as ever, I see.Well, you'll be in for a few surprises I guess."He said, shouldering one of the bags and leading him to where a beat up jeep awaited. 

Heero just looked at him questioningly.Wufei shifted a bit uncomfortably.

"Well, time passes, people change."The young man guided the jeep into the flow of traffic.

"I seriously doubt anything has changed that much."In response, his companion just shrugged his shoulders.The rest of the drive was made in silence.

At the Peacecraft mansion, a butler greeted them and had a boy fetch the baggage.Heero stared up at Relena's home.He hadn't seen it's grandeur in five years, but he remembered every inch of the place.In his mind, he could see all of the little hidden corners and such, where they'd hide and sneak kisses.He smiled suddenly._If those walls could talk…_

"Would you like to see Zechs now?"Wufei questioned.

"No, I'd like to see Relena first," he replied.Wufei hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

"Let's go ask Sally where she is."

After leaving Sally, the pair made their way to the balcony above the training salle.From there, Heero got his first glance of Relena in five years.

disclaimer: do i really need to spell it out? ok, they dont belong to me. not getting paid. yatta yatta yatta.

GW: Hearts In Ice

part 4: Fools and Women

written by: NemKess

"What is she doing?" Wufei glanced at Heero from the corner of his eye. The man wore a disapproving scowl. With a frown of his own, the Chinaman looked back at Relena. He could see nothing offensive. She wasn't smoking those disgusting cigarettes (everyone was on her case about that) nor was she drinking. She was simply going thru the strength training program he had left for her. Currently, she was lifting weights. If the former wing zero pilot found this upsetting, there was no telling how he would react to the next part- sparring.

_Oh well, _Wufei thought. _It's not really up to him, not anymore._ Sally had said more than once that he was thick as a post, but Wufei figured there was at least one other person denser than he could ever be. 

they continued watching as Relena finished her reps. When she got up and moved towards the ring, he sensed Heero stiffen. _Oh great, here we go._

To his surprise, it wasn't the idea that she was about to spar with someone that caused this. "Why is she limping?"

Wufei stared at him in shock. They had spent years training the limp out of her walk. Even he and Sally couldn't see it anymore. That Heero had picked it out, and so quickly, said volumes more than his words ever would. "Don't you get the news on L1?" Heero just turned a baleful glance on him. "Sorry, it's just old news to us I guess." He paused a moment as he considered the best way to continue. "A little over six months after you left, she was very nearly killed in an assassination attempt. She was hit twice. One bullet pierced her spine. The other, her head. We didn't think she was going to make it for a while."

"She's better now?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the feminine figure in the ring below.

"Yeah, strength training and physical therapy took care of most of the limp. The one in the head tho, it left her partially blind." Heero's eyes jerked back to him, shock clearly written in their depths.

"She's blind?" there was a catch in his voice. Wufei almost felt sorry for the fool. He'd left the woman he loved, probably thinking she'd be safer that way, and returned to find that she hadn't' been safe at all. Wufei could just imagine how he would feel if someone informed him that something like that had happened to Sally. He shuddered at the thought.

"Only in her left eye." He considered adding more details, but decided against it. Why torture the man anymore? He would get plenty of that when he actually spoke to the diplomat.

He led Heero down to the ring. 

"Do you mind?" the Japanese man asked. Wufei hesitated. Relena was stronger than before, but she was still no match for a former gundam pilot. But he supposed it wasn't really his decision.

"Relena!" he called. The young woman and her partner stopped and walked over to their corner. Though her eyes flickered over Heero, there was no change in the bland expression on her face. She just reached for a towel and wiped the sweat off her face.

"What?" she asked without preamble.

"Would you care for new sparing partner?" He asked, gesturing to Heero. She glanced at him again and shrugged her shoulders. Wufei just sighed. He should have known better than to expect an actual reaction.

"Whatever," she replied. Without sparing either of them another look, she turned and went to her corner. There she stood patiently, waiting for her new opponent. 

He put a hand on Heero's shoulder. "Be gentle, she's still not at your level." The other man just nodded and, having taken off his shirt and shoes, climbed into the ring. The two circled each other, her expression never changing. She threw a few punches, even landed one or two, blocked a few of his. He turned quickly, bringing his leg up, and caught her in the face. Blood spurted.   
Though Heero's face had become remorseful the moment the connection had been made, hers remained frozen.

She walked over to Wufei. He examined it to make sure it wasn't broken and sent her to Sally. Sighing, he looked over at where Heero was sitting, his head hanging. Wufei honestly couldn't decide which was worse.

_Fools and women, God, please save me from both,_ he prayed silently, sincerely hoping that someone was listening.

to be continued


	2. Parts 5 - 8

Hearts In Ice

Part 5: The Diagnosis

written by NemKess

Sally looked up as Relena entered.Though the younger woman looked as calm as ever, one cheek was bright red and she was holding a bloody rag to her nose.

"Relena, what happened?"she asked, getting up and rushing over to take a look. 

"Heero kicked me."

Sally's eyes widened."He WHAT!?!"

Relena's lips twitched with what might have been humor.It was gone so quickly that the older woman decided that she must have imagined it._Must have been wishful thinking,_ she thought.With a sigh, she led Relena over to a table.A brief examination proved that nothing was broken and that the bleeding had stopped.

"Well, it seems ok.Just try to avoid getting in front of Heero's foot from now on," she quipped.The young politician nodded in acknowledgement."Oh yeah, and you need to come in for your annual exam.Is tomorrow good?" 

"I'll be busy tomorrow."Relena said, her words abrupt. 

"But there's noth-" Sally stopped when she remembered what tomorrow's date was. "Sorry Relena, I forgot.How about the next day?" 

Relena nodded her acceptance, turned, and left. 

Sally sighed again. 

It seemed like such a shame.As everyone around her found their own happiness, Relena had deteriorated to a mere shell.There was only one day a year that the young woman actually seemed to feel anything at all. 

"I wish she'd move on with her life,"Sally muttered to herself. 

"Who?Relena?" 

"AAHHH!!"Sally swing around, her hand over her wildly beating heart.She'd been so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn't even heard Wufei's approach."What are you trying to do, Hun?Give me a heart attack?" 

He just chuckled and pulled her close for a hug.She relaxed and laid her head on his shoulder.Her eyes closed and she smiled.He'd certainly become moreaffectionate over the years-at least in private. 

"Her nose wasn'tbroken was it?"he asked. 

Sally, reminded of her earlier thoughts, frowned."No.But why did Heero kick her?I thought Zechs brought him in as a bodyguard?"Actually, she knew it was a last ditch effort to get SOME kind of reaction. 

"They were sparring.Actually,she didn't do as badly as I figured she would." 

She sensed a'Women Are Weak' rant coming on.In an effort to distract him before he could pick a fight, she kissed him.Once he seemed properly senseless, she pulled back. 

"Well, since Heero caused all of this, I hope his being back will fix it."She laughed at the dazed look on his face.Really, she thought.You'd think after nine years of being together, the man would be used toa little passion by now. 

Her face grew serious again asshe looked thru the window and noticed Relena standing in the garden, a cigarette in hand.She had the distinct feeling that something was going to break.She just hoped it wasn't what was left of Relena's soul 

To be continued… 

disclaimer: they don't belong to me. not getting paid. don't sue

Hearts In Ice

Part 6:

written by NemKess

Noin was becoming a bit frazzled. It was nice, even flattering, that everyone liked and trusted her well enough to share things with her, but there were times, like now, when she just wanted to tell them all to get a shrink So far today, she'd been cornered by Sally, Wufei, Quatra, and any number of other, less significant people. They all seemed to think that she had all the time in the world to sit around and chat. On top of that, she was busy trying to reassure Zechs that he hadn't made a mistake in calling Heero.

Word of the sparring match had reached their ears within minutes of the actual incident. None of the stories were the same. In the end, Zechs had sent her to find Sally and Wufei and get the real story. Though he was upset that his sister had been hurt, Noin felt certain that it was the fact that Heero's appearance didn't seem to have affected her that was actually bothering him.

Now she was running around trying to locate the two combatants. 

_I don't recall our vows saying anything about ' I shall be thou's messenger until death'_, she thought with a frown. He really was trying to run her ragged. One of the disadvantages to being married to the boss, she supposed. It made him think she would do anything without complaint. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when she finally spotted the pair. Relena was sitting Indian style on the ground, smoking and ignoring the man standing next to her. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. 

Noin frowned at the cigarette, but chose not to mention it. She was just glad that she didn't have to search anymore. 

"There you guys are. I've been looking all over for you." she called as she approached. Heero turned to face her, a questioning look on his face. Relena flicked a glance in her direction, but otherwise didn't acknowledge either of them. "Zechs needs you in his office." 

With a sigh, the younger girl stood, threw down her cigarette, and smashed it with her heel. Without a word, she turned and walked sedately towards her brother's office. Heero moved to follow her. Noin could only shake her head. 

She opened the door and ushered them into Zech's office. She was about to turn and leave when he spoke up, asking her to stay. "No, Noin. I need you in here. Besides, you look like you could sit for a few minutes." When she nodded and moved to take the third seat, behind the silent pair. Relena was just staring off into space. Heero appeared to be getting uncomfortable with the silence. The thought brought Noin up short. Heero, uncomfortable? It just didn't seem possible. Still, having watched her sister-in-law all these years, she was well aware that things can change. 

"Thank you for coming," She turned her attention back to the main desk. "I also want to thank you, Heero, for coming so quickly. With the upcoming World Delegation Session coming up, I didn't want to take any chances. Relena, starting tomorrow, I want Heero by your side every waking minute. If you aren't in your room, he had better know where you are. Understood?" 

Though Heero nodded, the young woman looked directly at her brother for the first time since they'd gotten their. "No." 

"Rel-" 

"It'll have to start the day after. I'm busy tomorrow." Noin and Heero could only look on in confusion. Zechs, however, understood. 

"I'm sorry, Relena. I had forgotten. Fine. The day after tomorrow, Heero will begin his duties as bodyguard. The Summit is 3 weeks away." He turned to look at Heero. "We'll need you at least that long. Is that acceptable to you?" Heero nodded. "Good, then the two of you may leave." 

Noin watched as they left. Then she approached the desk. Leaning over it, she looked directly into her husband's eyes. For once, he couldn't look back at her. "What exactly are you hiding from me, love?" 

"Nothing." She only narrowed her eyes. _You're lying_, she thought. 

As much as she wanted Zechs plan to work, she honestly felt it was too late. They didn't need to be pushing Relena and Heero together, they needed to be encouraging the girl to get out, to date someone she could stand. Noin had known from the beginning that Relena didn't like Pierre. The man was the biggest stick in the mud she'd ever met. Noin sighed. She wished Relena could find a love like she and Zechs had. Once upon a time, that might have been Heero. Now, there probably wasn't man in the universe who could accept what she had become. 

"Zechs, it's not going to work. Relena doesn't care anymore. She just-" She paused, not wanting to upset him. "She just doesn't feel at all anymore." 

He shook his head in denial. "No, you're wrong. Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean she doesn't feel." 

"I hope you're right." I really do, she continued to herself. Not only for yourself, but for Relena and Heero too. 

to be continued. 

disclaimer: they don't belong to me

Hearts In Ice

Part 7

written by NemKess

BEEP..BEEP..

Relena sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She yawned a bit and got out of the bed. Figuring it would be the best way to avoid Heero today, she'd decided to sleep in her own apartment that night. Her eyes shadowed for a moment as she became fully awake and aware of just what today was. 

She dressed with care. She had someone to visit today.

Her first destination was the florist on 32nd Street. The owner knew her and had her order ready. Putting the bundle in the car for her, he thanked her and waved as the car pulled away. Relena sat back into the seat. 

"Will you be wanting me to wait for you, Miss Relena?" She looked up to see Burt, her chauffer.

"No thank you. I'll walk home when I'm done."

"Yes ma'am." The rest of the trip was made in silence.

"Here we are." Relena looked up and nodded. The young man got out and opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She stepped out of the car and looked around at the quiet surroundings. With a sigh, she turned back and pulled her bundle out. She held herself still for a moment and took a deep breath. For this one day, she would actually make an attempt to find what was left of her humanity. She squared her shoulders. I can do this.

She walked under the arch. Silent eyes watched her as she picked her way around the various obstacles. She didn't stop until she'd reached her goal. Quietly, she knelt and placed a bouquet of roses between her real parents graves. "Hi guys. It's me again. I just wanted to say hi." She moved down to the next set of graves. "Hi mother, father. I miss you." Here she placed wildflowers, they had been her mothers favorite until her death, two years ago. Pagan was next. He had died in the same car wreck. Her long-time employee who had been more like a beloved uncle. He received daisies. She came to a stop at the last tiny grave.

_Baby Peacecraft_

_June 17, A.C.200_

_Taken before she ever had_

_a chance to live._

"Hi, sweetie. It's mama. Happy Birthday." She placed a small doll next to the worn and faded toys already resting there. "Guess what? You're daddy's back on Earth." She sat with her back against the headstone and began humming a lullaby. She sat there in silence for a long while, thinking. Every year, she came here to honor those whom s he had loved and lost. There were only two people in this world who truly loved her, who weren't in this silent city- her brother and his wife. 

Though she knew Sally thought she came here just to commune with her lost child, Relena had another reason. That was important, but it wasn't the only one. She came here every year to remember that she was human and she did have feelings, however deeply buried they may be.

A rock skittered behind her, causing her to look up. Heero was standing behind her, his eyes glued to the tombstone. Tears were trying to escape those pools of cobalt blue. He looked at her suddenly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

to be continued..

Hearts In Ice

Part 8: A Father's Tears

written by NemKess

Heero dropped to his knees beside Relena. The sight before him was.. staggering. He squeezed his eyes closed, trying in vain to stifle the tears.

"I took 'I'm leaving, you're staying' to mean you wanted to sever the ties between us." the young woman beside him commented. Her voice was flat. "Besides," she added "I didn't know until it was too late. There was no point in making anyone else suffer."

He'd spent the last 5 years trying to convince himself that he was right, that they were better off apart. He'd almost succeeded. Besides, even if he WAS wrong- No harm, No foul, right? 

But there had been harm. There was no doubt in his mind that if he'd stayed, this grave wouldn't be here. A vision of a happy little girl with honey blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes danced thru his head. It was followed by one of him and Relena as they'd been before. Every feeling he'd ever had for her came surging up from the dark corner he'd buried them in so long ago. 

"I love you," he whispered.

She looked at him, something akin to pity in her eyes. "Then I am truly sorry for you. As I recall, it's not very pleasant to love someone who doesn't love you back." She stood up then, brushed off her skirt, and left him alone with his thoughts.

Heero's tears came in full force. Silent sobs wracked his entire body.

He cried for the baby he'd never been able to hold, the child who would never ask him questions. He cried for Relena and the changes he'd noticed in her. But most of all, he cried for himself and everything he'd thrown away.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed brokenly. "I'm so very sorry."

As his tears finally slowed, he noticed the small offerings laid around the headstone. A faded pink baby's rattle was propped to one side. Beside it, sat a ragged brown teddybear that seemed somehow, familiar. A Barbie doll and a raggedy ann. doll, both of which had seen better days. And lastly, a new looking china doll. 5 toys for 5 years. 

His face hardened into what his friends would have recognized as his 'Mission Accepted' look.

Like Relena, he addressed the tiny grave. "I can't bring you back. I can't even change the mistakes I've made." He gazed off in the direction Relena had gone. "But I CAN make it up to her. Somehow, Someway, I'll make things right."

He hesitated only a moment before kissing his fingertips and pressing them gently against the smooth stone.

to be continued


	3. Parts 9 - 12

Hearts In Ice

Part 9: Duo's Plan

written by: NemKess

"Duo, what is this?" Duo winced as Hilde pulled hard on his braid.

"OWW.. C'mon babe, lay off the hair. Please. " he grumbled, rubbing his aching scalp. It was moments like this when he actually considered cutting his hair. He'd never noticed any of his friends having this sorta problem. He glanced over to see just what had been so vital that it warranted the migraine he felt coming on. His complexion became several shades lighter when he realized what she was holding.

"Hilde, I can explain." He began. 

"I thought that we all agreed to stay out of Heero and Relena's personal life. In fact," she was giving him a death glare to rival any Heero had ever come up with. "I'm POSITIVE that everyone made a pact." she held her hand up like she was taking an oath. " ' We hereby solemnly swear to let the numskulls figure it out themselves.' "

Duo quailed at the furious woman in front of him. She might be small, he thought, but damn, she's scary.

RRINNNGGG...

Duo jumped up to answer the door. Talk about being saved by the bell, he chuckled to himself. He was completely surprised when he saw who his visitor was. "Heero! I thought you'd be at the office today. Or somewhere with Relena." 

"Can I come in, or are you going to quiz me on your doorstep?" the newcomer asked.

"Heero!" Hilde called out, shoving Duo out of her way. "Come in, come in. you have to forgive Duo. The years have failed to teach him manners."

Heero cracked a smile ( a small one, but still!!) at that and followed the petite woman into the small brick home. Duo noticed something as he passed by. Man, he hasn't been CRYING, has he? Nah, not Heero. Still, the red around his eyes was convincing evidence for the braided young man. He couldn't help but think that whatever was wrong had to do with Relena. Maybe Hilde had been right after all. Maybe he SHOULD have stayed out of it.

When all three were sitting comfortably in the living room, cups of tea in their hands, Duo spoke up. "So, Heero. What can we do for you?"

The Japanese man shifted a bit, looking as if he'd rather be anywhere but where he was. His face hardened with resolve tho, and he turned to look Duo right in the face. "I need your help."

Duo blinked. Of all the things he'd expected, that hadn't been one of them. "Sure, what do you need?" The thought of Heero needing help of any kind seemed, somehow, surreal.

"First, I need to know everything that's happened in the last 5 years. I don't need anymore surprises." Duo raised a questioning brow at this, but Heero refused to explain. "Second, I need any ideas you two can help me come up with."

"What exactly is it that you want to accomplish?" Hilde asked. 

"My mission?"

"Uhh," Duo smirked, Hilde had never spent much time around Heero and obviously didn't understand the man's lingo.

"Yeah, you know, mission goal, mission parameters, stuff like that." he clarified. Heero nodded.

"Mission parameters- whatever works. Mission goal # 1- help restore Relena Darlian's emotions. Mission goal #2- restore relationship with afore mentioned female." duo fell over laughing. Leave it to Heero to put it like that. He stopped laughing abruptly, prompted not only by the rather deadly look his friend was giving him, but also the newest attack on his poor hair.

"Dammit, Hilde. If you don't cut that out, I'm gonna cut my hair!" he exclaimed.

"You wouldn't. You're too vain." Still, despite her brave words, her face paled at the threat.

Getting down to business, the couple spent the next three hours explaining everything they knew. She'd been grief-stricken when he left, but had pushed on. A few months later, she'd been sick. Duo didn't understand why new tears gathered in the formerly stoic pilots eyes at this news. There was the assassination attempt and the wreck that had killed her mom and Pagan. The last thing they told him about was Pierre. Duo could see the steam rolling off the other man. He defiantly didn't seem to care for the idea.

"Here ya go," he looked up when Hilde brought him another cup of tea. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Heero. All the other gundam pilots had held on to the ones they loved. Hell, even me and Wufei had that much sense, he thought. Only Heero had let go. Now he had his work cut out for him.

"Maybe just spending a lot of time around you will do the trick," Duo put in. "I mean, if she loved you, really and truly, then those feelings are still there somewhere, right? They're just buried really deep." Hilde nodded thoughtfully.

"He's right, Heero. That old saying about absence making the heart grow fonder is SO untrue. She has to get to know you again. You have to convince her you're not just gonna up and leave like you did last time." Duo pulled her down into his lap. She tried to get up for a minute, but conceded defeat, mostly because Duo was a very comfortable to sit on.

"You're already gonna be around her cuz of the bodyguard bit, right?" Heero nodded. "Well, be gentlemanly. Be a little more, I don't know, emotional. Prove you love her."

Heero looked decidedly uneasy. "How, exactly, do I do that?"

Duo and Hilde looked at each other and smiled. "Well, Heero. Here's whatcha do."

to be continued

Hearts In Ice

Part 10: Operation First Date

written by NemKess

"Relena!" Heero called as he jogged towards the girl. She looked up, seemingly disinterested. He slowed and frowned at the cigarette in her hand. "That's a filthy habit you know." 

"Did you chase me down to lecture me?" He berated himself silently. Admonishing her choices was not going to help him accomplish his goal. 

"No, actually, I was going to suggest going out for dinner tonight." She just looked at him, one brow raised. "Umm.. You and me, that is." He breathed a sigh of relief when she shrugged her shoulders. 

"Sure, I've got to eat." 

He couldn't help the grin that escaped. He hadn't figured she'd be so easy to convince. "Be ready by seven, dress casual." 

"Where are we going?" she asked. 

"It's a surprise," he only turned and jogged in the other direction when she looked at him with mild alarm. Good, he thought. Let Operation First Date begin. 

He dressed with care that night. It had taken him most of the day, but he'd finally arranged everything perfectly. Hilde had pointed out that he had to show Relena that she was important enough for him to have remembered things. Small things, like their first date. That's what he was hoping to recreate tonight. It had been almost seven years ago, but the memory still held startling clarity for him. He'd found out, quite by accident, that she HATED fancy restaurants and the types of food they served there. What she did like, was a nice homey place that served Mexican food. They'd gone talked and laughed over enchiladas. It was then that they had really started to get to know one another.

He smiled to himself. That was also the night of their first kiss. He wasn't expecting tonight to end that well, but he couldn't deny that there was the slightest flutter in his stomach at the possibility. 

He picked up q bouquet he'd bought earlier, squared his shoulders, and took a deep breath. Mentally, he reviewed the plan. Goal- to remind Relena of their past. Going thru his mental check-list, he was reassured that everything was in order. The only unknown variable in the equation was Relena herself. He had allowed for any number of possible reactions on her part, ranging from rage, happiness, and none at all. With one last deep breath, he went to find his date.

She was stunning. Heero had trouble keeping his eyes on the road on the way to the restraint. Her white jeans were just a size away from having been painted on and the silky sleeveless blue shirt seemed to caress her curves. He forced himself to concentrate on where he was going. Now was not the time to let himself be sidetracked by her looks. He had to remain focused on the mission.

Thankfully, it didn't take that long to reach their destination. A hand painted sign proudly announced - Enrique's : best Mexican food in Europe. He parked and went to let her out. The look on her face was worth the efforts he'd made that day. She clearly remembered the place as well as he did. He took her arm and escorted her in. Earlier, he'd spoken to the owner, Enrique, who just happened to be a hopeless romantic and had remembered him from before. They'd always eaten here at least once a week. The man had been more than happy to assist in the recreation. He personally escorted them to their old table and took their orders- a double platter of enchiladas.

The atmosphere was perfect. Though she never smiled, he was sure that he noticed a definite softening in her eyes. She even conversed with him, something that she'd managed to avoid in the three days that he'd been back. He subtly questioned her about Pierre, and couldn't help but be relieved when she didn't seem to care about her ex-fiancé. 

When the meal was over and they were preparing to leave, Enrique and his son wandered over with their guitars and began playing a slow dance song. Heero held out his hand. She hesitated for a moment, but in the end, accepted the invitation. 

Though he told himself not to push his luck, all he wanted to do was pull her as close as he could and lose himself to the sensation of holding her again after all this time. She felt so good in his arms, like a missing piece that had been returned. He counted his lucky stars when she rested her head lightly on his shoulder. Maybe, just maybe, this mission wouldn't be as difficult as he feared.

He escorted her all the way to her bedroom door later that night. "I had a good time." his voice was husky with the desire he was struggling to control.

"It was pleasant enough," she replied, her voice once again flat. She opened the door, entered, and shut it neatly in his face. He smiled. He could hear her heavy breathing through the door. She was affected a lot more than she was trying to let on. 

With a light chuckle, he put his thumbs in his pockets and walked to his own room, whistling. 

Operation First Date- Successful.

Moving on to the next phase- Operation Shopping.

to be continued..

Hearts In Ice

Part 11: Operation Shopping

written by NemKess

Relena awoke the next morning covered in sweat and twisted up in her sheets. Damn that man, she thought. She'd dreamed of him all night. Very hot, very steamy dreams. The kind she hadn't had since he'd left. 

"Damn him," she muttered out loud. She didn't understand how her body could still crave his after everything that had passed. Didn't it remember the painful withdraw? She felt like a drug addict fighting off the addiction, knowing it was bad for her, but nearly helpless against the power it held over her. "No. I will not let him get the better of me." She knew better than anyone just how fickle Heero Yuy could be. She could think of no one else who would make love to someone, knowing they were leaving the next day. He'd shattered her world that day. She refused to allow him a second chance to hurt her. 

She wished he'd never come. She wished she could go back to the nice, protected cocoon of unemotionalism that had held her for so long. How dare he make her feel anything. He had given up the right years ago. Squaring her shoulders, she got out of bed and prepared to greet the day, determined that Heero Yuy had gotten all he was going to get out of her.

Three hours later, Relena was standing in the middle of a huge shopping mall trying to figure out just how the devious man had talked her into this shopping expedition. She had discovered early in their relationship that they shared a rather surprising passion- to shop. You'd never know it to look at him, but Heero was worse than most girls in a mall. He had to stop at EVERY store to look. She had to bite back a smile at the memory.

She frowned suddenly. No, what am I doing here? she asked herself again. She had a million things to do, preparations to make for the upcoming summit, and she had let the maniac drag her to the mall. If she remembered correctly, it would take HOURS to get out of here. Hours of actually interacting with him. It was one thing for him to be a shadow of a bodyguard that she could ignore. This was totally different. 

He grabbed her hand again and was pushing her towards a dressing room. "Here. Try this on." 

She would never understand him, she decided. He could spend the entire day shopping and still only say a dozen or so words. Of course, once upon a time, they'd spend the entire time talking. A sigh escaped as she absently pulled on the sweater he had thrust at her. She hadn't done this sort of thing since he'd left. Whenever she needed something, she asked someone else, usually her sister-in-law, get it. The fun had gone out of a lot of things when she couldn't do them with him anymore.

A knock sounded on the door. "Did you fall asleep?" 

"Be right out." with a sigh she looked at her reflection. She had to admit that the man had good taste. She schooled her expression into indifference and pulled the door open. She figured it must look pretty good, because he was practically drooling. Her lips twitched a bit and she had to restrain the laugh that threatened to bubble out. 

"We're getting it," he announced.

After another hour, they ended up in the food court. Her eyes lit up when she spotted the Taco Bell at the opposite end. For the first time all day, she was dragging him. And the damn man was laughing at her.

"Slow down. It's not going anywhere." Though she slowed her pace, she couldn't erase the anticipation she knew he could see on her face. She LOVED Mexican food. Even the fast stuff. The thought brought back their date yesterday. She couldn't believed he'd remembered their first date so well. He'd been wearing the same outfit and had given her the same type of flowers. A big bouquet of forget-me-nots. 

She was well aware of what he was trying to do. For a moment, she had doubts concerning the wisdom of opposing The Perfect Soldier. She knew that if he considered this a mission, her chances of withstanding until he gave up were slim to non-existent. The man could be stubborn as a mule. Besides, she had a sinking feeling that he was already on his way to accomplishing his mission. She'd enjoyed dinner last night, and she was enjoying today. 

She hung her head in misery. 

There was still three weeks to go before his duties as bodyguard were up. Looking up and observing the light-hearted, very sexy grin on his face, she sighed again. 

It was going to take a miracle to get out of this one unscathed.

to be continued..

Hearts In Ice

Part 12: Big Brothers

written by NemKess

Milliardo stretched out at his desk, a smile on his face. "I think things are going well, don't you, love?" His wife just shook her head.

"If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't have believed it. It really looks like he's managed to twist her in knots again."

His smile got even bigger. "Precisely. In the last week and a half, Heero has accomplished what we have failed for the last five years. He is getting thru to her." He knew he sounded smug, but damn, he was good. His plan was going to be a complete success.

"I wouldn't jump your guns, doll-face." He frowned at the term. "She still hasn't cracked a smile."

"Ahh.. But she will. She's only holding back now to be stubborn. Understandable, of course. I'd make the bastard work for it too. You worry too much. Nothing is going to go wrong." Indeed his sister was well on her way back. 

"Milliardo." he looked up to see his sister standing in the door way.

"Yes?"

"Will you please find something else for Heero to do while I meet with Pierre? I really don't feel like dealing with territorial males." He stared into her face, liking what he saw. Yes, she was definitely on her way back. 

"Sure. No problem." Watching her walk out, he grinned again. Of course, he had no intention of keeping Heero from Pierre. After all, a man had the right to establish and protect his place. Actually, Zechs wanted to be there for this. Pierre had always gotten on his nerves. 

Heero and Pierre resembled a pair of pack wolves, each vying for leadership. Zechs managed to restrain the grin that was trying to escape. Poor Relena looked as if she was about to lose her cool and kill them both herself. The two rivals were currently staring each other down, Heero standing behind the vice foreign minister, Pierre seated on the other side of her desk. The whole point of this meeting was to clear up any contractual issues that remained from the engagement. It had started well enough but, thanks to a few off-handed remarks slipped in by Zechs, it had deteriorated rapidly.

"So, replaced already?" Pierre looked at Heero disdainfully. "Well, there's no accounting for taste."

"Pierre," she growled in warning. He just gave her an innocent look and continued.

"I really must warn you, man to man, she really is something of a cold fish- especially in bed." 

"Haven't you heard?" Heero replied, his own voice filled with contempt. "There are no cold women. Only men who are bad lovers. Besides, she's always been more than hot enough for me."

Zechs was choking on his laughter. His sister was looking less than pleased. Her whole face was flaming with a combination of anger and embarrassment. 

"ENOUGH!" she screamed suddenly, slamming her fists down onto the desk. All three males jerked in surprise. "My sex life, or lack there of, is NOT what we are her to discuss. CAN we PLEASE get back to business? Pierre, the contract has been completely dissolved. I'm not taking anything from you, You don't get anything from me. This meeting is now concluded."

"Relena, ma cher, please. Stay," she had gotten up to leave the three to themselves. "I didn't mean it."

"Pierre, there is nothing else to discuss. Goodbye, and do not come here again." With that, she slammed the door and was gone. 

Zechs smiled in anticipation. Leaving these two in the same room was not a good idea. Of course, the Frenchman was too much a coward to actually do anything. Sure enough, much to the blonde's disappointment, he grabbed his coat and was heading out the door. He turned before he shut it though. 

"You will regret this, Mr. Yuy."

"I doubt it." Then Pierre, too left the room. Zechs couldn't hold it anymore. He burst out laughing and could only shake his head when Yuy looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. That had been priceless. He'd wanted a more emotional sister and he had certainly had a very angry one today. He finally got enough control over himself to speak.

"That was priceless. I wish Noin could have seen it." He frowned. "Of course, being a woman, she probably wouldn't see the humor."

Heero cracked a small smile. "Probably not."

Zechs sat back and propped his feet up on the desk He sighed, putting his hands behind his head. Yes, he thought. Things are going perfectly.

to be continued..


	4. Part 13 and Conclusion

Hearts In Ice

Part 13: Operation Puppy

written by NemKess

(NK: unlike the others, this will be told from both Heero and Relena's pov, alternately. I will specify changes of pov)

Heero looked at his friends feeling discouraged. He had one day left to convince Relena that she couldn't love without him. Up until yesterday, he'd felt sure of success. Everything had gone according to plan. They'd spent time together, reconnected even. Yesterday, though, she'd told him flat out that she had no intention of being with him again. Her exact words? 'I just don't need your brand of torture.' While he could understand her reticence, he wished she would give him a second chance. He knew she still had feelings for him, but she was doing her best not to act on them.

His friends had come to this emergency meeting to help him come up with something that she couldn't withstand. So far, they'd come up with nada.

Suddenly Quatra brightened. "Get her a puppy!" The others, except Trowa, looked at him like he'd lost his mind. He took a defensive stance and grabbed Trowa's hand. "Well, it worked for me. Even Trowa couldn't resist a puppy!" This of course, started an argument with Duo who thought it was an awful idea.

Heero was thoughtful for a moment when he recalled something. During a shopping trip once, they'd seen a mongrel in the pet shop. She'd had to stop and play with it for nearly an hour. Apparently, her parents had always felt that dogs were to messy to have around the house, so she'd never actually been able to have one. 

Duo and Quatra stopped arguing when Heero broke out with a grin. "Quatra, a brilliant idea." 

They spent the rest of the day looking for one similar to the mutt she'd so adored before.

Relena sighed and stared out into the night sky. Tomorrow he would be gone. Life would return to normal. No more crazy shopping trips, no more quiet Mexican dinners, no more walks in the garden. No, she reminded herself furiously. It's better that he goes. 

She struggled to remember the reasons why she wanted him to leave so badly. 

For some reason, they just didn't seem as important as before. 

The next morning, Heero managed to find Relena in a secluded corner of the garden. He grinned and shifted his burden. A scuffle behind him earned the peeking group a death glare. If they screwed this up just because they wanted to see, he really was going to kill someone. And Duo would be the first to go, since it had been his idea for the group to watch.

He approached her cautiously, hoping the puppy didn't start yapping and give away the surprise. 

"Relena?" he asked softly. Deep in thought, she jerked in surprise. She's so beautiful, he thought. He didn't think he could bear it if this didn't work. "I brought you something." He held the box out to her. She took it with a curious look and sat it down to open it. As soon as the ribbon and paper came off, the pup decided it had had enough of being enclosed and burst out of the box. It took one look at it's new owner and began licking her face with a frenzy.

She held the squirmy little bundle away from her face...

And promptly burst into tears. Of all the reactions he had anticipated, this wasn't one of them. Bewildered, he turned to look at the others. Quatra made a hugging gesture. Heero nodded and pulled her into his arms. "Shh. I didn't mean to make you cry." he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Why do.. do you.. have to be.. so.. WONDERFUL?!?!" she sobbed into his shoulder.

Relena couldn't hold it anymore. Everything he had done in the last three weeks had been a well aimed dagger to her heart. She couldn't fight it anymore. "Damn you. Damn you. Damn you." she kept saying thru her tears. Five years after her world had ended with a broken and bloody heart, her wounds actually began the healing process.

When the sobs quieted and the tears slowed, Heero lifted her face for a gentle kiss. "I love you. I always have and I always will. Please give me a chance to make up for past failures."

He wiped the tears off her face. There was a smile on her face. "I love you too." she frowned suddenly and poked him in the chest. "If you EVER pull that crap again, I'll hunt you down and kill you."

He grinned at her. "Yes, ma'am."

Relena couldn't keep the smile off her face, nor did she want to. She was happy again. She could finally move on with her life, with Heero beside her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something out of place. A splash of red next to the stone wall. A closer look nearly caused her heart to stop. No, her mind screamed. Heero was looking at her strangely, but she just shoved him to the ground. Dimly, she heard the shot and Heero's cry. Then her world was black.

Heero sat beside the bed holding her hand. His eyes were red from the tears he'd shed over the last two days. he still couldn't believe it. Pierre had been waiting in the garden all night, apparently. Waiting for him. Relena was fighting for her life because her crazy ex-fiancé' had wanted to kill HIM. God has a twisted sense of humor, he thought, absently stroking her hair. 

The bullet had gone clean thru, but it had left a lot of damage in it's wake. The doctors had told them that if she did survive, she'd probably be a vegetable for the rest of her life. 

His head jerked up when he felt a pressure against his hand. "Relena?" His voice was low. Her eyes fluttered but didn't open. Suddenly, the room was filled with a single long beep. "No! Relena, No you can't do this to me!" 

He was thrust roughly out of the way as doctors and nurses flooded the room. A nurse gently led him away. "You must leave now. They need room to work."

Once outside, he ignored the alarmed outcries of the others. He propped his head against the glass window, watching, waiting.

Please God, he prayed. I know I'm not your most devoted servant, but please. Don't take her away from me. Not now."

to be continued..

disclaimer: they don't belong to me. don't sue.

Hearts In ice

Part 14: Concluded

written by NemKess

Heero stood in the cemetery, tears filled eyes on the row of graves. "I love you." The wind picked up and he could've sworn he heard a child's laughter carried on it. He felt a presence behind him and turned to see Duo.

"C'mon, buddy. It's time to go." Heero nodded. With a last glance back, he turned and followed his friend to the car. They were running late as it was. As Duo drove them to their destination, he let his mind drift back to the year before.

* Heero didn't wait to see if the doctors could pull Relena back. He turned and stalked out of the hospital, his mind set on only one thing. There was someone cooling his heels in the local jail that was going to help him relieve his stress.

Within two hours, he had Pierre out of the jail and tied to a tree in the forest. He sat next to a fire, contemplating the gagged man. He was having difficulty deciding on the best method of torture. To get the man nervous, Heero began telling him about some of the things he'd done in the past. Some of the people he had killed. "Of course, I never actually cared whether or not any of those people suffered. But you, You deserve only the best, most painful thing I can think of." 

The other man had tears streaming down his face and was trying to scream past the dirty, oily rag his kidnapper had stuffed down his throat. 

"There are always old Indian methods. Did you know that they used to smother people in honey, then stake them out in ant beds?" The Frenchman pissed on himself, causing Heero to chuckle. "Of course, there's a type of gas that rots your skin off, but doesn't kill you." The prisoner fainted. Heero stood and dumped a bucket of water over his head. There was a great deal of sputtering and whimpered pathetically. "Can't have you leaving the party. It is in your honor after all." With that, he turned back to the fire and continued on with his narrative. It took a while, mainly because the years had taught him a lot of different ways to kill people.

When he was done, he took his gun out and walked over to the tree. "Of course, you can't really beat the old tried and true, shooting thru the head." With a few swipes of his knife, he freed Pierre. He Held the gun out. "There is one bullet in this gun. You have a choice. Take the chance that you might accidentally get lucky and kill me, or use it on yourself." He turned and started to walk away. As he predicted, the gun fired but no bullet pierced him. 

Without bothering with the body, he walked back to his jeep. He had to go see if he was going to need another bullet for himself.*

"Hey, Heero. Snap out of it. They're all waiting for you." The memory faded and he looked up to see Duo holding his door open waving a hand in his face.

"I'm coming." He straightened and followed Duo. He felt nervous, knowing all these people were watching him, but he knew he was exactly where he was supposed to be. He looked up as the strands of an old song Duo had helped pick out. He watched the vision before him, a soft smile on his lips. As Zechs gave him Relena's hand, he couldn't help but think how appropriate the song was. because from this moment on, he would never let go again.

Heero and Relena turned and faced the minister. 

The End.

(In case you're wondering, I was playing Shania Twain's From This Moment you know, the one with Bryan White)

. 


End file.
